


New Beginnings

by nothfan



Category: Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell - Susanna Clarke
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:40:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24861715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothfan/pseuds/nothfan
Summary: Set just after the events of the book. Lady Emma Pole turns to John Childermass for a new start after her return from Lost Hope.
Relationships: John Childermass & Emma Pole, John Childermass & Vinculus
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5
Collections: Fandom Giftbox 2020





	New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Isilloth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isilloth/gifts).



London 1818, the first Wednesday in March.

New Beginnings

Lady Emma Pole accepted the offered hand of assistance as she climbed into her carriage. Gave a brief nod of thanks to her footman Thomas. She settled back on her cushions as the coach rattled off on its journey. 

###

Vinculus plied his trade gleefully from a handsome new awning set up on the pavement outside Old Starre Inn. He was never wanting for enthusiastic customers during the past month. Not since his official introduction to the Friends of English Magic one month ago this very night. He no longer bore the Raven King’s prophecy upon his body, but a new age of English Magic. Just the same Vinculus preferred to sell his spells and deal his tarot cards. He preened and picked at the cuffs of his new jacket, slapped down his cards, for his gentleman.

Emma’s carriage pulled away, it would return for her some hours hence. She stood for several moments, but could not see whom she looked for. Until suddenly a dark shadow appeared to move at the corner of her eye. A dark eyed man approached and nodded at her,

“Mrs Pole,” he acknowledged.  
“It is some time before The Learned Society of York Magicians convenes, will you take tea with me?” Emma enquired.

John Childermass offered his arm and they strolled down the street in search of the nearest tea rooms.” They were disturbed before they had traversed more than a few steps.

Vinculus capered around the couple,” and where be you off to my shadow? Running off without your treasured book?” He gestured to himself.  
Childermass rolled his eyes, then reached into his pocket and brought out a parcel wrapped in cloth. He tossed it to his newly acquired partner who caught it adeptly. The parcel was followed by a coin, which was also plucked out of the air and pocketed. Satisfied with this outcome , the grinning vagabond munched on his pie and went off to the inn in search of a glass of gin.

Lady Pole carefully set down her china tea cup, still pondering his question. Had she yet decided? She knew what she did not wish. She would not be Lady Pole, politicians wife with its dinner parties and balls. Walter Pole had forfeited that right when he had bargained her away for her £1000 a year. In the weeks since her return from Starecross Hall they had come to an agreement of sorts. He could keep her money and she would have her freedom. 

Childermass waited patiently, he had written to Lady Pole, offering his assistance. And had agreed to escort her to the York Magicians meeting, upon the Ladies request.Women were strange and unfathomable creatures to be certain he mused.

“I wish to learn more of Magic,” she finally responded and if her statement surprised or shocked, he gave to sign of it. She looked into the dark eyes that starred back at her, waiting upon his reply.

“I have many contacts Madame, I know of vacant properties which would be ideal, for a variety of suitable enterprises, tea shop, milliners...”

“Magic,” Emma stated firmly.  
“Magic?”  
“Did you not state in your letter a willingness to help and guide me to whatever my heart should desire?” She had thought it a very odd statement coming from such a quarter. The man she had wounded, although he had not been her intended target. That had been his master, Mr Norrell, the man who had used fairy magic to steal her life.

Childermass silently scrutinised Lady Pole, and saw determined resolve, “As you wish, I would recommend Mr Segundas and Mr Honeyfoot’s school for Magicians in York. The former shows great aptitude for Magic and would prove a more than adequate teacher,” he added grudgingly. “But perhaps Starecross Hall would not be a place you would wish to return? There will no doubt be other schools springing up, I will make enquires forthwith.” He concluded.

Emma smiled and reached out a hand and laid it gently over her companions right hand, which was cool to the touch.

“I wish you to teach me, Mr Childermass, may I call you John?” She felt a little breathless at her small impertinence. 

He blinked rapidly to cover the sudden fluttering in his chest, not sure if it was caused by the touch of the ladies hand or the unfamiliar use of his first name. Or perhaps indigestion, He thought as he gave a imperceptible shake of his head, clearing such improper notions.

“Dear Lady Pole, at this moment I have no plans to open a school, perhaps a more suitable...”

“A private tutor? A room has been set aside for the very purpose,” she smiled warmly, encouraging her companion and soon to be teacher, of that she was determined.

Childermass’s resolve crumbled, he’d finally met his match in the smile of Lady Emma Pole. He slid his hand out from under the ladies hand, needing to gain a little control back.

“Very well Lady Pole, as you wish.” He conceded.  
“Emma,” she corrected him, “let us celebrate our new relationship with more tea and I shall order sandwiches and cakes, a little extravagance,” she gave a small laugh, this the happiest she had been in a very long time.


End file.
